Loaded
by Woodeh
Summary: Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que Sherlock était néfaste pour moi. En attendant, je vivais dans un monde bercé d'illusion. AU
1. Prologue

**Auteur **:Woodeh

**Titre** : Loaded

**Rating** : M je suppose , je sais pas encore tout à fait mais je préfère choisir M, risque de lemon !

**Résumé** : Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que Sherlock était néfaste pour moi. En attendant, je vivais dans un monde bercé d'illusion. AU

**Beta-lectrice** : CrimsonThirteen

**Disclaimer** : Conan Doyle, ainsi que Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat

**Note** : Voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris du JohnLock en dehors des RPs ! Bon, j'espère terminer cette fiction parce qu'elle me motive vraiment. À savoir que cette fiction est inspirée d'une de mes oeuvres cinématographique/Littéraire préférées. ( Je ne la citerais pas pour le moment, vu que si je le fais je risque de spoiler la trame de mon histoire ! ) Voilà, c'est un AU qui se rapprochera tout de même beaucoup de la série. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Prologue**

Je suis là. Sur ce toit. Ici. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi même. Sherlock a dit que je devais venir. Sherlock a dit que Moriarty était là. Mais Sherlock a menti. Je le sais. Et Sherlock le sait. Sherlock se tient en face de moi, un pistolet à la main, pointant le canon vers moi. Et vous savez quoi ? Je fais pareil. Nous nous visons mutuellement sans pour autant tirer. Il parrait qu'on finit toujours par tuer celui ou celle que l'on aime. Je fouille dans ma poche pour prendre mon téléphone en main. Sherlock me regarde comme s'il s'y attendait. Je suis prévisible, il parait. Avec ma seule main libre , je cherche dans mes contacts. Greg Lestrade. Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut qu'il vienne.

Alors que les bips incessants du téléphone sonnent, je comprends que Greg ne répondra pas. Tant pis. Je vais au moins lui laisser un message.

« Greg ? C'est moi. Il faut que je te parle. Vite. Rappelle-moi dès que tu peux. »

Mon arme est toujours pointée sur Sherlock mais ma main tremble. J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans un cercle vicieux. Si je le vise, Sherlock me vise. Si j'abaisse mon arme, Sherlock aussi. Je suppose.

« Pourquoi tu veux lui parler ? Tu veux vérifier que tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai ? », dit Sherlock. Il me fixe avec ses yeux bleus, l'air impassible.

« Non. Je veux tout lui avouer. Si j'ai fait ça, je dois le lui dire. Lui avouer. Même s'il s'en doute déjà. »

Sherlock se rapproche de moi. Je reculerais bien mais si je le fais, je pourrais tomber. Derrière moi, il n'y a rien, après tout. Si je tombe, je meurs. C'est le principe de la gravité.

« Qu'espères-tu avoir en faisant ça ? »

Je veux Sherlock, et Sherlock ne me veut plus. Je traine dans ses pattes, et ça l'ennuie. Alors Sherlock disparait, sans m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il décide le contraire. C'est Sherlock qui décide tout, je ne peux que lui obéir, je ne peux pas le contrôler, mais Sherlock lui peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi, il lui suffit de me manipuler.

« Pourquoi ne te débarrasses-tu pas de moi, John ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le peux pas. Que je ne le veux pas.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi.

- Ferme-la. »

J'appuie sur la détente, hésitant à tirer un coup. Sherlock m'a poussé à bout, il me pousse à bout, mais pourtant, il sait très bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. J'en serais incapable.

Tout ça a commencé il y a an. J'étais mal , et c'est quand j'ai rencontré Sherlock que la descente aux enfers a commencé. Le pire, c'est que je viens de me rendre compte de la gravité de tout cela.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce prologue plutôt court ! J'espère que tout cela aura éveillé votre curiosité pour vous motiver à lire la suite ! Si vous avez quoi que se soit à dire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un Review !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur **: Woodeh

**Titre** : Loaded

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre que Sherlock était néfaste pour moi. En attendant, je vivais dans un monde bercé d'illusion. AU

**Beta-lectrice** : Merci à louise pour les corrections !

**Disclaimer** : Conan Doyle, ainsi que Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat

**Note** : Voilà mon premier chapitre ! Tout commence en douceur, voilà ! Sinon merci pour vos reviews ( Et merci aux gens qui n'ont pas de compte, aussi :'D ) ! Sinon les cours reprennent mais je sais vais essayer de poster une fois par semaine minimum !

* * *

Tout a commencé il y a un an. Je me souviens. Je me souviens surtout du manque de sommeil constant qui me détruisait de l'intérieur. Vous savez, ce moment où l'on est tellement fatigué que l'ont se sent en dehors de tout. Ou l'on ne comprend, calcule plus rien. Ce genre de moment où l'insomnie vous rend faible, elle rend lent, même impuissant. Quand on passe des heures dans son lit à regarder le vide, ce vide qui défile devant les yeux, cet instant où l'on est désespéré au point de compter les moutons, technique qui, à mon grand désespoir, ne marche pas. On a l'impression de se répéter, de répéter ses moindres gestes et mots, d'être prisonnier d'une prison infernale, une prison où l'on donnerait tout pour pouvoir en sortir, pour pouvoir fermer les yeux juste quelque minutes, et s'endormir profondément, tomber, être dans un autre monde, se reposer. Vœu qui, cela est prévisible, ne s'exaucera pas.

Mais c'étaient les seuls moments ou j'arrivais à m'échapper un peu des cauchemars dans lesquels je m'étais enfermé. Des cauchemars de la guerre, du moins les souvenirs que j'en avais, mais qui restaient encore bien terrifiants. Je préférais mourir de fatigue plutôt que de penser à ça, à ces cauchemars, ces putains de cauchemars. Trop de sang, trop de corps, trop de cris.

À cette époque de l'année, je vivais seul, dans mon petit hôtel moisi de Londres, une espèce de Bed & Breakfast tenu par un couple. Je ne sais même pas si ils étaient en règles. La chambre était poussiéreuse, mal entretenue. Le sommier était inconfortable, le lit grinçait, l'eau de la salle de bain était presque marron, les repas étaient immangeable, le thé ressemblait à de l'urine de rat. Le pire était le prix exorbitant des chambres de 8m2. Si j'avais pu trouver un autre hôtel ou dormir, j'y serais allé avec grand plaisir mais les évènements qui se préparaient à Londres en ce moment même, ni plus ni moins qu'un mariage princier, remplissaient les rues et les hébergements.

Je n'avais plus de contacts avec le monde extérieur. Je ne parlais plus à ma famille depuis longtemps, je n'avais plus vraiment d'amis. Quelques personnes d'ici et de là, comme ma psychologue qui me prenait en charge depuis que j'étais rentré, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela me serve à grand chose, Molly, quand celle ci voulait bien parler d'autre choses que de ses chats, Sarah, que j'avais rencontré dans un bar, une femme que j'avais essayé de charmer à notre première rencontre mais au final, elle m'avait servit d'oreille pour écouter tout mes problèmes, mais la personne dont j'avais besoin à ce moment là était Greg Lestrade. C'était devenu un ami, qui à la base était un ami d'un ami... Pour être exact, je ne me souvenais même pas exactement de la manière dont je l'avais rencontré, tout ce que je savais c'est que c'était un bon ami. Lestrade était un mec gentil. J'avais eu de la chance de le rencontrer. J'étais revenu de la guerre d'Afghanistan depuis deux mois et je n'avais pas trouvé de travail du fait que personne ne cherchait un médecin, ou plus précisément un médecin de guerre. Je n'avais aucun diplôme mis à part celui que m'avait remis l'armée pendant mes études militaires et mon bac parce que j'avais quitté ma maison le lendemain de ma remise de diplôme pour éviter de devoir vivre encore quelques instants de plus avec cette famille qui me voyait reprendre l'entreprise de mécanicien de mon père. Et donc, Lestrade m'avait dégoté un boulot de médecin légiste. Non, je n'aimais pas vraiment voir les cadavres, un corps mort me rappelait trop l'Afghanistan, tout ces camarades qui étaient mort au combat. On m'a souvent dit que j'avais trop d'empathie, il m'arrivait quelque fois de m'imaginer leurs femmes, leurs parents ou leurs enfants en pleurs à l'annonce de leurs décès, mais au moins ce boulot me permettait de rentabiliser mes fins de mois.

À chaque fois que je voyais un corps allongé sur ces tables en métal, je me disais qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être dans cet état là, que eux pouvaient enfin se reposer, enfin dormir au lieu de souffrir de ces horribles cauchemars qui me liquéfiaient le cerveau jusqu'au point de me donner envie de vomir mes tripes.

Je passais mon temps dans cette large pièce blanche et carrelée, seul, accompagné de coquilles vide que j'examinait sur leurs tables d'inox. C'était la seule chose qui m'occupait, qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans léthargie. Je détestais être comme cela, mais Lestrade semblait dire que j'étais bon dans ce que je faisais. Je ne rentrais chez moi que pour dormir, acte qui, au final, était inutile vu que je n'y arrivais pas. Il m'arrivait d'avoir des trous. Je me réveillais à une heure différente, à examiner un corps différent. La fatigue me faisait perdre mes moyens. Il m'arrivait même parfois de m'endormir à mon travail pour me réveiller dans le lit de la petite chambre dans la quelle je logeais. Il m'arrivait aussi de ne pas fermer les yeux plus de deux minutes et déjà un millier d'images plus surréaliste les unes que les autres envahissaient mes paupières. Ces images auraient pu faire perdre les pédales à tout humain normalement constitué.

J'avais certains jours de la compagnie, un samedi sur deux. Je ne travaillais actuellement que le jeudi, le vendredi et le samedi. Et Molly Hooper travaillait les autres jours, se joignant à moi certains week ends. Comme je le disais, l'obsession de Molly était les chats en tout genre, mais dans la solitude du travail c'était toujours une occupation.

C'est comme cela, en faisant ce travail, que je l'avais rencontré, Sherlock Holmes.

Un vendredi, plus exactement un après midi où j'avais eu la chance de pouvoir m'évader dans les bras de Morphée, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, puis-ce que mes rares heures de sommeil ne me semblaient pas agréables. J'étais exténué. J'étais assis sur une petite chaise, dans cette grande pièce, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à qu'une voix résonne jusqu'à mon esprit.

« Vous dormez. » ce furent les premiers mots que Sherlock me dit. « Définitivement. Vous dormez sur votre lieu de travail. »

Tout d'abord, cette voix me paru familière. Après tout, j'étais encore à moitié endormis, j'avais du imaginer quelque chose avec les bruits alentours.

« Hm. » Répondais-je simplement. J'entrouvrais les yeux, et, à quelques mètres de moi se trouvait une ombre floue. Je dus me frotter les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose de distinct. Un homme. Grand. La peau blanche. Les yeux bleus. Un regard envoûtant. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir le décrire en un clin d'œil.

« Vous êtes John Watson, n'est-ce pas ? Lestrade m'a dit de venir vous voir. » Sherlock me dévisageait, voyant l'état pitoyable dans le quel j'étais depuis quelques mois. Il semblait me juger, presque se moquer de moi. Sherlock me regardait de haut en bas comme pour tout déduire de ma vie, et je sais maintenant qu'il savait tout sur moi à cet instant là.

« Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

- Qui ? Greg ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. » Il relevait un petit sourcil après que j'aie prononcé cette phrase. Il semblait presque vexé. Il se rapprocha d'un des corps qui était allongé sur une des froides tables en métal.

« Il me faudrait l'autopsie de ce corps. Même si à première vue elle semble avoir été étranglée par un homme portant une bague, au vu de l'emplacement de celle ci, c'est une alliance. On remarque que la victime en avait une aussi mais ne la porte plus, on peut voir différence de couleur de peau entre ces deux endroits, celle ci étant plus claire sous la bague. Je penche pour le mari, je pense que sa femme lui a demandé le divorce. Il la battait vu les nombreuses traces de coups présentes sur son corps. Elle devait aussi avoir un amant, vu les marques sur son torse, des suçons, c'est évident. » Sherlock déballait tout son speech devant moi. Il ne semblait pas prendre une seule inspiration, aucun moment pour réfléchir. Sherlock semblait vouloir m'impressionner.

« À quoi cela vous sert t'il d'avoir le rapport si vous avez tout deviné ? » Un rictus apparaissait sur ses lèvres à l'écoute de mes mots. Il me lançait de nouveau un regard, avant de m'adresser quelque mot.

« Si vous avez un problème pour résoudre une enquête, vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler et tout cela sera résolu en un rien de temps grâce à moi, je peux vous l'assurer. » À ces mots, je relevais un sourcil. Je ne savais même pas quel était son métier ni ce qu'il faisait ici. Personne ne m'avait parlé du fait qu'un homme pouvait débarquer dans cette pièce en résolvant un crime juste en regardant le corps allongé sur la table.

« Je suis détective consultant. » C'était comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, qu'il s'avait ce que je me posais comme question. Mais en fin de compte, cet homme savait tout.

Je réfléchissais à ses mots. Détective consultant ? Je ne savais absolument pas ce que cela était exactement, je n'en avais pas entendu parler . Je me tournais deux minutes pour fixer le corps inanimé, et le temps que mes yeux se lèvent de nouveau vers lui, il avait disparu. Cet homme m'intriguait énormément.

Ce fut ma première rencontre avec Sherlock.

* * *

Et voilà pour mon premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire n'hésité pas à laisser un review, cela fait toujours plaisir , même des critiques , je prends tout conseil et avis (: !


End file.
